On Tuesday, Nadia walked to a grocery store in the evening and, after browsing for 11 minutes, decided to buy a potato for $1.23. Nadia handed the salesperson $2.88 for her purchase. How much change did Nadia receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Nadia received, we can subtract the price of the potato from the amount of money she paid. The amount Nadia paid - the price of the potato = the amount of change Nadia received. ${2}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Nadia received $1.65 in change.